


shape of you

by twinkbin



Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkbin/pseuds/twinkbin
Summary: First time I tried writing for Cross Gene ... and it's straight up porn.Not just porn, but immediately seseok.It's explicit, but the main focus is on the 'feelings' I tried to convey.Enjoy!- please do mention if you spot spelling errors I did try to fix them, but I don't always spot them after ... a month -





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time I tried writing for Cross Gene ... and it's straight up porn.  
> Not just porn, but immediately seseok.  
> It's explicit, but the main focus is on the 'feelings' I tried to convey.  
> Enjoy!  
> \- please do mention if you spot spelling errors I did try to fix them, but I don't always spot them after ... a month -

Breathless moans mingled with loud kissing sounds filled the heated chamber. Soft lips traced a path from ear to jaw, a tongue poking out at the underside of the other's jaw. A particular shiver ran over the other's body, leaving him with his mouth slack, trying to calm his raging breathing with no success. His hand found it's way to his teasing partner's hair, pulling hard enough to hurt his scalp.  
"Ah, Seyoung," he hoarsely moaned, arching his body off the mattress when the other sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, right at the junction where his jaw meets his neck. 

Seyoung's hand found it's way to the other's bare hip, grabbing the soft flesh there, just enough to drive the other to the brink of madness. His thumb trailed the outline of the black ink there, having it memorised from all those times before. He dug his nails deeper into his partner's skin, leaving small crescents there, showing his marked territory along with the endless marks left in his neck.  
The elder ground his hips hard against the other's. A distinctive high-pitched whine filled the room, loud enough to make Seyoung clasp a hand over his lover's mouth.  
"Yongie…What did I tell you about being loud?" Seyoung breathed against the flushed skin of the other male, "So…loud. You don't want to wake up the whole block, or do you? Attracting an audience is something you love, right?" 

"Fuck… you," Yongseok stammered out after Seyoung retracted his hand, his own tightening even more in Seyoung's hair, the other gripping Seyoung's hip in return.  
"Don't you mean 'Fuck me'?" Seyoung returned, a cheeky grin displayed on his face before licking a stripe of sweat of Yongseok's throat. The younger, normally ready to retort a witty remark, stayed silent, breathing heavily.  
"Thought so."

He ground his hips another time against Yongseok's, creating a friction that was driving both of them insane, they needed more, now. The elder pulled back off, elbows on each side of the younger's head, staring him dead in the eye. Seyoung leaned in closer, lips hovering over the other's, grinning slightly when he noticed how he was anticipating everything, every kiss, every hand landing on his skin leaving a bruise, every fingertip ghosting over his body, everything.  
"Have you prepared yourself?" Seyoung whispered, rolling his hips painfully slow against Yongseok's crotch. A faint nod came from the younger who wrapped his arms around the other's body. "Good boy."

The younger pushed himself up a little, pressing his lips against Seyoung's, kissing him needy, hooking one leg over the other's hips. The kiss was rough, bruising, leaving one another breathless, panting while saliva dribbles down their chins. He wanted to ensure himself that Yongseok was indeed worked up enough for him, gazing into his eyes, Seyoung found the lust and passion in there that was needed to fire everything up.  
In a swift manoeuvre Seyoung was pushing himself in, lips relocated back to Yongseok's weak spot, softly kissing it, followed by an occasional lick or suck to soothe the initial stretch burn.  
A few heartbeats passed between them, Seyoung looking down at the younger male. One hand placed on his hip the other was searching Yongseok's to intertwine their fingers for a moment, while their bodies were pressed flush against each other. He patiently waited for any sign to start moving. 

When Yongseok started to move himself around a little it woke Seyoung up from his little daze, letting their hands go and pushing himself up on his hands, hovering high above the younger man. He moved his hips, slowly in and out, an agonising pace, leaving Yongseok a wanting and whining mess underneath him. That was for the elder the sign to dive down, biting his lover's ears passionately, in the way only he was allowed to do. His nibbling was enough to make the other squirm underneath him.  
That was enough for the elder to move his hands, gripping Yongseok's hips tightly while sitting more upright. He took a deep breath, still rutting at a slow pace before looking down, licking his lips. His tongue stayed a little poked out of his mouth while he gave a hard thrust, enough to make Yongseok arch off the mattress, closing his eyes, mouth going slack while he let out the highest noise he could even muster with such a hoarse voice. 

Seyoung was relentless, picking up a rhythm that was hard and fast. He fought himself not to throw his head back, because he wanted his focus all on the younger male who had his face in a beautiful contorting.  
"I'm… I'm… close," Yongseok stuttered out, grabbing the sheets tighter, his body tensing up, body off the mattress.  
"Do it," Seyoung growled lowly, nails digging in deeper in the younger's hip while another wrapped around his shaft, stroking him until he came, the elder's name on his lips. 

The elder pulled out again, crawling over to the younger who was panting, even hiccuping while slowly cracking his eyes open to look at the other. With a grin Seyoung leaned in, taking his ear between his teeth, nibbling softly on it while Yongseok's hand travelled down his own abdomen, grabbing a hold of his own shaft.  
"Let me help you with that," were the hoarse words the younger could manage to speak. 

The following morning Seyoung woke up first, his nose trailing down from Yongseok's neck to his shoulders, lips landing on the black ink there. He slowly kissed the English word there, while his arm wrapped, protectively, around his lover. He found the other's hand slowly moving upwards to intertwine their fingers together.  
"I love you," Seyoung mumbled, feeling underneath his lips how the younger had a shiver running down his spine. The groan he got from Yongseok followed with the faint mutter of an 'I love you too', was enough confirmation for him.


End file.
